Eyes of Obsidian
by LadyVendetta
Summary: An age-old legend and a secret society; Judy's brush with destiny is much larger and darker than she ever would have expected.
1. Prologue

Introduction

In a small room in a small house a grandmother was putting her young granddaughter to bed. Her own daughter lay in another bed in the intensive care ward of a hospital; that day she'd been shot in the head by a man who wanted nothing more than her purse. As the grandmother sat down on the edge of the bed, she gave the ignorant child a sad smile. She knew that neither of them would ever speak to the woman in the hospital again. The child smiled innocently and pulled on her grandmother's hand.

"What's the matter, Nana?"

"Nothing child, nothing."

"Will you tell me a story? Mommy always tells me a story before I have to go to sleep."

"Of course darling." The grandmother had to look away for a second to hide the tears that wouldn't stay back. "Let me think for a second," she said. The pictures running through her mind made her want to break out into sobs on the floor, but she had to stay strong for the child. She gathered all the good thoughts she could to her chest, struggling to regain her composure. Finally she was able to turn back to the child. She took the edge of the quilt and pulled it farther up and smiled almost genuinely as the little girl snuggled deeper under the covers. And so she began her story.

"When I was little," she said, stroking the child's hair, "my nana used to tell me a story that her nana used to tell her."

"Is it a very old story Nana?"

"Yes, dear. Very, very old. It is a legend so old that no one knows where it came from anymore."

"Do lots of nana's tell it?"

"I don't know child, but I do hope so."

"Ok," the child said, squirming beneath the covers again, "I'm ready."

"Alright." The grandmother smiled tiredly and furrowed her brow, thinking of where to begin.

"As I said before, this legend is older than you or I could ever imagine. It is the legend of the girl with black wings."

"Black wings?" The child started to sit up excitedly, but was met with a gentle yet firm push back to her pillow and unsuccessfully warned not to interrupt.

"Yes, black wings. No one can tell who she is, because she looks just like the rest of us. But when she is needed her wings appear and her eyes turn black like her wings. The legend says that she is the one who will rid the world of all evil."

"Is she a superhero?"

"Something like that. There are others like her, with their own abilities to fight what is wrong and unjust. But she is special. They call her the vessel."

"Nana, what's a vessel?"

"A vessel is something that carries things inside it, like a glass of water. She is the vessel because only she can draw evil straight out of someone and into herself."

"How does she do it?"

"I don't know…"

"Does it hurt?"

"I have no idea…"

"Does she…"

"Now let me finish! I don't know how she works; no one does because no one has ever seen her. But she and her companions are always fighting for good, and she is always taking more evil out of people. They will fight until she has taken all the evil in the world into herself."

"And then what happens?"

"Well, it's not really a happy ending."

"Tell me Nana! I want to know!"

The grandmother sighed and inwardly shook herself to prevent the breakdown that was inevitable from appearing too soon.

"Once she has drawn everything that is dark and wicked into herself she will die in an amazing flash of light, taking it all with her into the next life. And the world and all the people in it will finally be at peace."

The little girl frowned momentarily, "Nana, do you think it's true?"

The grandmother smiled again, letting a single tear fall, "Little one, I hope so more than anything."


	2. Strange New Beginnings

Chapter 1: Strange New Beginnings

Friday night. Friday the 13th to be exact, but I've never taken stock in such things. I'd like to think there's something more out there just as much as the next person, but so far I've only ended up disappointed. I've stretched it so far I'm looking for the extraordinary on a day of bad luck.

It makes me wonder what it is I'm actually hoping for…

Friday night again and here I was doing homework. Sort of. I had my history book open and propped up against my computer screen. I'm sure you can guess which one proved more interesting. Head in hand I let my eyes glance back and forth from one to the other. I should have been focusing – I had a test on Monday. Not too many friends and a test on Monday. Lame, but true. I was counting down the days until high school bit the dust and college could finally begin - somewhere far away from here.

My college daydream was rudely interrupted by the giant slam of my textbook falling from its angled position down to my desk. I sighed and propped it back up again, determined to get through at least one chapter before I gave up. It was edging on midnight, seven more minutes and this stupid day would be over.

I'm not quite sure how to describe what happened next. Suffice it to say it was…strange. Sitting there at my desk lamenting the fact that nothing unusual had happened yet again, I heard something unusual. Three distinct raps on my window. Now, there is a sort of balcony out there, but there's hardly enough space for even me to use it; it's all for show. I looked at the window momentarily and dismissed the sound as 'old house' noise. But then it happened again, louder this time.

Someone was knocking on my window.

I got up and walked slowly to the other side of the room. I braced myself as I grabbed the folds of each curtain. I'd just pull them back quickly; there wouldn't be anything there. There _couldn't_ be anything there! Holding the fabric tightly in each fist, I threw back the curtains. I don't know what I had been expecting, but to be quite frank, this was the last thing that came to mind.

There was a man standing on my balcony staring through the window.

"Holy shit!" I fell backwards in complete shock. But it only got stranger from there. Sitting on a sore bottom I watched the man motion for me to open the window. Like hell I was going to open the window! I shook my head furiously; yet from where I was sitting it looked like he was laughing. He smiled and leaned closer, repeating his silent plea.

Wait a second…I know that face… I turned from him to a poster on my wall, there and back, there and back. There was no way! He was still laughing - at me presumably. I pointed to the poster, hoping he could see it from his vantage point. He looked and nodded, getting as close to the window as he could.

This was insane. At a complete loss, I decided to open the window. It didn't look like he was going to just go away. I don't know what I was thinking; we all break for celebrities, don't we? But it _was_ him; if not, it could have been his identical twin. He stepped in the window carefully and for a moment we just stood there sizing each other up. I was kicking myself inside; I just had to wear the over-sized t-shirt to bed tonight. Why couldn't he have come just after laundry day?

The thought was fleeting – there was a complete stranger standing in my bedroom at midnight. I didn't know what to say. 'What are you doing here' probably would have worked, but hey, I was a little star-struck at the moment. God, I felt like a moron.

He smiled again. He had a very kind smile. "Hi, I'm…"

Sudden burst of speech, "I know who you are…Why…"

"Am I here?" He finished my sentence with another smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

I shifted uncomfortably as the blood rushed to my cheeks. He was absolutely gorgeous; dressed all in black, he wore a bandana around his neck and his long black hair was pulled up in a knot. "Umm…yah?"

"I can't really tell you…" he said evasively, "at least not until I show you a few things. Honestly, it works better that way."

So now he wanted me to go somewhere with him. Of course, the rational part of my brain was now spewing forth all sorts of horrible reasons why this was a very, very bad idea. And normally I would agree. Heartily. But this was Jack Storm. _The_ Jack Storm, lead singer of Awaiting Fire. You don't just say no to Jack Storm.

Still, I had to ask a few questions. My stunted thought process led me to begin with what we'd already covered. "Are you really…?"

We were getting this half and half dialogue thing down. "Jack Storm? Yes, yes I am, and you are Judith Freed?"

How did he know my name? "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things." The tone of his voice was mysterious, but not obnoxiously so. "Will you let me show you?" He held out his hand.

I hesitated. I wanted to ask 'show me what?' The sane part of me still couldn't believe this was happening. I looked him in the eyes and there was something there. They spoke of action, adventure, intrigue, truth. Without a second thought my hand was in his.

He pulled me towards him and said, "You're going to have to hold on, put your arms around my neck."

I blushed madly and did as he said. He swiftly scooped me up in his arms and turned back towards the window. "Wait," I said, "We're on the second floor…"

"Don't worry, just hold on."

Don't worry? In an instant we were out the window and balanced precariously on the balcony railing. I began to think I'd made a horrible mistake.

He jumped. I was too horrified to scream; I shut my eyes and buried my face in his neck.

We never hit the ground. A cold wind was rushing against my bare arms, my face; my hair flew in every direction. I looked up slowly and made a quick glance downwards. We were much higher than my second story balcony, gliding smoothly through the air. I let my grip around Jack's neck loosen a bit, which I'm sure he appreciated. Behind us I saw something I will never forget.

Jack had wings.


	3. A Real Trip

Chapter 2: A Real Trip

I shut my eyes tight as we dropped out of the sky. I braced myself, waiting for the inevitable jolt that would come with hitting the ground. It never came. Jack stepped onto the pavement as though off some invisible staircase.

"You can open your eyes now," he said, "we're here."

I smiled sheepishly as he gently set me back on my feet, then let my mouth fall open in awe as his wings disappeared between his shoulder blades. We were standing in front of one of the clubs downtown. People rushed past us in both directions, trendy fashionistas and t-shirted rockers. Remembering I was in my pajamas I hugged my chest and blushed, shifting awkwardly.

"Don't worry, they can't see you."

Now that was a new one. "What do you mean they can't see me?" I waved my hand in front of one of the passerby's faces, but got no reaction.

Smiling rather patronizingly at my little experiment he said, "You're going to have to keep an open mind tonight…trust me."

I gave him a sarcastic look, "No kidding…"

Jack took my hand and led me into the crowded club. I must admit, it was exhilarating, bypassing the line and the angry doorman without a thought. I looked around and it became obvious that I was the youngest person there. No ID and Jack Storm? This night waxed brilliant, everyone here could kiss my ass! My triumph was short lived; soon thereafter I received a wet reminder that I wasn't wearing any shoes. My pride kept my mouth shut.

Still in our own little bubble we stopped towards the back, as far away from the stage as possible.

"Do you know who they are?" Jack asked, pointing at the stage. Despite the music and the crowd I could hear him perfectly clear. He wasn't even shouting.

I couldn't help but scoff, yet before I could rebuke him Jack interrupted me.

"Sorry, stupid question."

Damn straight, I said to myself, feeling slightly vindicated. I may only be eighteen, but I've given myself a more than worthy education in music (in my own mind, anyway).

He turned to me, his expression serious, "They're like me."

"So, they can fly too?"

"We can do much more than that," he nodded with a hint of sarcasm, mystery practically radiating from his eyes.

That was only the first stop on what turned into a dreamscape of locations. It was like the gothic alternative to Dickens' Scrooge. We visited band after band, musician after musician. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I watched my favorite bands parade around as demons, werewolves, incubi, succubi, and more I couldn't even begin to name; all the creatures I'd been raised to find evil. In my short years I'd managed to maintain a healthy curiosity, but still...this was becoming a bit much.

Jack watched my reactions carefully as we visited each club, each house. I was getting tired, and I didn't understand what was happening, why I needed to see this.

"Just one more stop," he picked me up again as I stifled a yawn.

This time he touched down on the roof of a restaurant. I was preoccupied with how high up we were until he pointed to the adjoining alleyway. I looked down and saw someone being mugged. A man in a ski cap was beating him viciously. In horror I leaned so far over the edge I almost toppled right over. Jack grabbed me just in time and put his hand firmly over my mouth as I screamed for him to help.

"Watch," he whispered in my ear.

I couldn't believe he was just standing there – he could stop this! But then I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. Someone was making their way towards them, darting between the shadows. It was one of the demons!

He grabbed the mugger from behind and threw him halfway down the alley. Instinctively I latched on a little tighter to Jack. The mugger came back, but the demon gave him a good right hook to the jaw, sending him flying again. Following him to where he fell, the demon put one clawed foot on his chest and held out his gnarled hand. I couldn't hear the exchange that must have been occurring, but moments later the mugger placed something in the demon's hand. The demon removed his foot and let the mugger take off into the dark alley. Then he returned to the victim, who sat propped up against the concrete wall of the next building. As he walked towards him he shifted back to a human form. I gasped behind Jack's hand. It was Brady Quinn of Ironclad! Brady helped the man up and gave him what must have been his stolen property. He helped the man to the street and waited with him, Jack and me still watching from above. An ambulance came screaming down the street and Brady disappeared back into the alley before it came to a stop.

I was floored, to say the least. Without a word between us Jack took me home. Once I was safely back in my room I had more questions than I knew what to do with. Jack waited, looking through my bookshelf as I gathered my thoughts.

Finally, I was able to start with, "What did I just see?"

Jack continued staring at the rows of books, "You saw what we do."

"So what, you're all…superheroes?

"Not exactly," he laughed, "More like vigilantes."

"Ok…what does that have to do with me?"

"I've come here to ask you to join us."

I looked at him like he was nuts. "Wait…why?"

"I have my reasons," he began, but I cut him off.

"You're going to have to do much better than that."

"Give me a chance!" His eyes belittled his false anger. "We've been watching you for a long time, and we believe you carry all the qualities of a good vigilante."

I was skeptical. "Like what?"

"Well despite the fact that you don't believe in yourself," he poked me in the arm, "you are in fact a pretty decent person."

"Thank you?" I blushed, "But that doesn't answer my question."

"When we watched the man being mugged you almost fell off the roof. You were angry with me for not doing anything – yes, I could feel it. If you had been down there on the ground and saw that happening, what would you have done?"

"I…well…"

"Considering you had the power to help, would you?"

"Well, of course!"

"There you are then."

I sighed. This night had been far too strange. I was so confused.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know…none of this makes sense."

"It will if you choose to join us, but it's entirely up to you. I'll give you some time to think about what you've seen, I'll be back for your answer." He turned towards the window, preparing to leave.

"Wait!" I said, "All those people…not human…"

"You want to know what I am?"

I looked down, embarrassed, "I was just wondering, you don't have to…"

Jack looked at me carefully. I lifted my head and stared him straight in the eyes to show I was unafraid. Taking that as his cue he tilted his head back slightly, opening his mouth while still keeping his eyes on me. I watched his face, expecting him to turn red or sprout horns, but nothing happened, not at first. Then I saw it; his teeth, his canines were growing – they were brilliant white and sharp.

Jack was a vampire.


	4. Becoming

Chapter 3: Becoming

I was stunned at what Jack called his "true form", but when it came down to it, it really wasn't all that surprising. I don't know how I could have missed it before, discounting the fact that I hadn't believed in vampires… He certainly wasn't "scary" or menacing. I blame it on the desensitizing nature of television. He was just as handsome as earlier, maybe even more so.

Before he left he effectively laid out the catch. It couldn't all just be beating up the bad guys with superhuman powers, now could it? We weren't outcasts, he said, but we couldn't let "normal" human beings know what we were. Or what we did, for that matter. That included family and friends. I had already figured on that one. Not only this, but the life of a vigilante was one of constant danger. Still, even though he was saying things I already knew, there were things I could tell he wasn't saying. The pauses between sentences were holes, dark and heady; I wasn't sure I wanted to know what they contained. When he finished I merely nodded my understanding.

I watched him climb back out the window. He closed it behind him and though I couldn't see him, I knew he had taken off back into the sky. Mentally exhausted, I sat down on the floor where I stood.

Jack had made it perfectly clear that I needed to weigh the consequences of my decision carefully. At least the ones I could think of. I was still horribly confused. I could accept the whole visit-from-famous-vampire-musician-with-wings thing; I didn't really have a choice – I'd just witnessed it. But to think that all musicians were like this? Or were there other non-musicians I simply hadn't seen yet? I wasn't a musician. I loved music, yes; I even played a couple instruments, but nowhere near the caliber of what I thought a real musician was capable of.

Those thoughts were shallow and didn't last long. My mind quickly turned to the prospect of putting myself, my family, my few friends in danger. If something happened to them…I didn't want to think about it. I wasn't so worried about myself.

Feeling that the cons were taken care of I moved to the pros. I would be helping people. _Really_ helping people. Not just sending in money or watching the news and thinking "what a shame". And of course there was the far less noble fact that I would get to hang out with all of my favorite musicians in what was essentially our own secret club. I wondered what I would be if I said yes. The more I thought the more questions I had and the less sure I was of whether this was a good idea. But then, how many people get this sort of chance in their lifetime? I'd always intended to go into a field that was dedicated to giving back. This was going to be a hell of a lot more interesting than teaching…

I finally decided that I wouldn't make a decision until Jack had answered more of my questions. Especially those concerning what he had left out when we discussed what sort of dangers joining would entail. I figured he would be back the next night, but I waited until almost four before I slumped over on my bed, book in hand, completely worn out. Ever more confused the next morning I was beginning to wonder if I'd just dreamt it all. I dug through my laundry to find the pajamas I'd been wearing that night; they still smelled like him, musty sweet. Well, he said he'd give me time to think. The gaps in his speech began to egg at my mind again.

The next day was more like a year, but nighttime fell at last and once again I stationed myself on my bed with my book (wearing better pajamas this time). This time I was prepared for the chance that Jack might not show up, so I buried my nose in the pages and kept it there.

I must have really gotten lost in the story because when I looked up it was already eleven thirty. My heart started to pound a little harder. I'd never be able to concentrate now. Would I be ready…?

There was a knock on my window. Three actually, exactly as before. I swear I almost jumped straight through the ceiling. He was early. Somehow I managed to choke out, "It's unlocked."

The window opened and Jack stepped in. I was doing everything I could to make it seem like I was cool, calm, and collected, but I doubted whether it was working. He was dressed much the same as before – hair tied back, bandanna around the neck, black t-shirt and dark jeans. My mind was drawing a blank, all I could do was stare.

Jack looked at me with the same serious expression. "Have you made your decision?" He asked quietly.

I pulled everything together, it was the strangest thing, with his eyes on me in his serious state, it seemed as though he was subconsciously passing his own calm on to me. I put the book down and stood up. I looked at him in my own serious way and I saw that he was waiting for a yes or a no, not a million convoluted questions.

I stood there for a few more seconds, preparing myself for the utterance of a single word. I nodded, not taking my eyes off his.

"Will you join us?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Alright." He smiled just a little, I wouldn't have seen it if I hadn't been studying his face so religiously before. He held out his hand for me to take.

I took another deep breath, stepped forward, and took his hand. He pulled me to his chest and put my arms around his neck. "This is going to hurt a little," he said frankly. "Are you afraid?"

I looked him square in the face, more sure of myself than ever. "No."

He smiled again and pushed my hair back behind my ears. I realized what he was doing but said nothing. But he didn't go for my neck. He kissed me. It was soft and mesmerizing. He parted my lips and deepened the kiss; I was lost completely. Then he trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck. The feeling was so incredible I forgot all about the pearly white fangs he'd sported the last time we met. When he finally sank them into the flesh of my neck I couldn't help but whimper and stiffen. He pulled me closer, holding me up. I felt my body grow weaker; my breathing was shallow and my mind turned to fog.

He stopped before I could faint. He picked me up and placed me in a sitting position on my bed. I had to lean against the wall to keep myself there. I watched drunkenly as he removed his shirt, revealing his many tattoos. With a sharp object I could hardly see he made a clean stroke across the left side of his chest, just above his heart. He kicked off his shoes as he moved towards the bed. The blood was streaming quietly down his chest. He caught a stray drop with his finger and traced it back to the source, letting it pool on the tip as he went. Then he came to me, hand outstretched. "Drink," was all he said, bringing the blood-laden fingertip closer to my mouth. I took it, tasting the sweet blood slowly as he lay down beside me. He used it to guide me towards his chest, where I drank with a fervor I'd never felt before.

The wound closed itself once I'd licked it clean. I was tired, so tired, but I felt something _new_. Jack took my face in his hands and pulled me up against his chest. We kissed again; I felt drunk on hormones and blood.

I pulled back. There was a strange sensation in my abdomen. Then there was pain, blinding pain. I screamed out loud. My whole body was on fire, each limb being torn into a thousand pieces. I couldn't see for the way my head was splitting in two. I thrashed on the bed as my muscles spasmed, beyond my control. I felt Jack pull me into a tight embrace, one there was no way of escaping, but still the pain continued. I don't know how long it was until the beating came to an end, just darkness, soft and cool.


	5. Morning

Chapter 4: Morning

A shifting presence beside me on the bed woke me from my stupor. Groggily, I turned my head and nestled deeper into the pillow. Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed putting his shoes on. I watched him, sleep clouding my eyes, as he hunched over to make the final tie. Then he stood up and grabbed his t-shirt up from off the floor. Pulling it over his head, he turned around when I moved again, making myself more comfortable.

He walked back towards the bed. "Go back to sleep," he whispered, pushing a stray hair past my cheek.

"Where are you going?" I spoke in the muffled tones of someone still half-asleep.

He pointed at the clock; it was a little past six. "The sun will be up soon."

"Oh." I shifted to my side so I could see him better and yawned.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired," I sighed.

He kneeled down beside the bed, our heads level. "Let me see your fangs." He said with the precision of a doctor, but without disturbing the peace of the morning.

I had completely forgotten! I ran my tongue along the backs of my top teeth; there wasn't anything different as far as I could tell. Jack looked at me, a little amusement shining behind his dark eyes. "So much to learn…" he breathed. "Don't you remember how I showed you mine?"

That was right; he'd tilted his head back and they'd simply grown where they weren't before. I opened my mouth and concentrated with every bit of my sleep-impaired mind, but nothing happened. I didn't know what muscle to stretch, if it was even a muscle at all that did it.

"Close your eyes," Jack said, patiently. I did so; it felt wonderful, as I was still so tired. "Now visualize them, just let them come – you can't force it."

I followed his directions and before I knew it I could feel my canines elongating slowly. My mind was in awe at the novelty of it all, but to my body it already seemed to feel as natural as breathing.

Jack took my chin in his hand, inspecting my new extra sharp teeth carefully. "Beautiful," he whispered. "Now draw them back in."

I closed my eyes again and focused, which proved difficult after his words; I was sure I was a bright shade of red. Yet soon, like an invisible switch had been turned, my canines retracted back to their normal state. I opened my eyes, very pleased with myself.

"Wonderful." Jack said, "First lesson complete."

I was exhausted. Just the minor act of concentrating had knocked me out again. I moved back to my stomach and yawned earnestly.

Jack still kneeled at the edge of the bed. "What time are you out today?"

Out? Oh, dammit…school. Jack saw my scowl and smiled. I shut my eyes tight, "Three thirty…"

"I'll be here to pick you up at 5," he said, then added "The normal way."

"The normal way…" I yawned again; I was drifting fast towards sleep.

Jack pulled the covers back up over my shoulders and kissed me on the forehead. "Good night," he whispered in my ear, "I'll see you this evening."

I was back sleeping peacefully before he even closed the window.


	6. You Look Different

Chapter 5: You Look Different

My alarm woke me less than two hours later, and yet I felt completely refreshed. The fatigue of the six o'clock hour had vanished completely. I had to wonder if this had anything to do with my now being a vampire…

I shot up out of bed when I saw the strip of light falling across my desk chair. It took a few seconds for me to calm down as I realized that the whole room was filled with light - and I was quite alive and unhurt. Check that one off as just a myth.

The morning routine I'd followed for four years now was suddenly remarkably new. I looked in the mirror and left my contacts on the counter; I didn't need them! I could see everything with a dazzling clarity, right down to the words on the page of an open book all the way across the room. I could hear my parents' conversation downstairs, the radio usually turned down low for background noise, the scratch of pan against burner. It was absolutely incredible.

I showered and changed. As I came down the stairs my mother walked by going back towards her bedroom. "Well, don't you look nice!"

I wouldn't have been so surprised if I hadn't been wearing my favorite t-shirt (the one she hated most in my collection), jeans and grubby sneakers. She looked at me discerningly, like she could tell I was hiding something. I stood stock straight for a moment, afraid she could see right through me, but she just shook her head and smiled as she walked on.

Sitting down at the breakfast table, I dug greedily into the plate of eggs in front of me. I was starving… My dad watched over the newspaper as I shoveled forkful after forkful into my mouth and made a passing comment about my having never eaten before. I finished in seconds, then drank two full glasses of orange juice.

"Are you feeling alright?" My dad asked.

"Of course! I'm just hungry…no dinner last night." A hasty cover, but a good one to boot.

My sister would be harder to tackle. She stared at me like I was a complete stranger. After a few moments silence from the passenger seat she cocked her head to the side, seemingly taking a closer look. Then a final pronouncement, "You look different." I blushed as she continued to eye me warily.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know…you just look…different."

"Thank you?" I feigned offence, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good, I guess."

"Gee, thanks, how nice of you to notice…" I laughed.

Today was going to be a good day.

I made it through school without incident; for the most part, anyway. Lunchtime threw me off a little. I was sitting down at a fast food restaurant close to school with my usual lunch group (Gina, Holly, and Carla) when I realized that I shouldn't need to eat regular food anymore. It didn't make sense; I had scarfed down breakfast like there was no tomorrow…blood hadn't even crossed my mind. I was hungry now. None of this made sense. Gina gave me a poke as I prodded at my burger and fries with one finger.

"Having trouble?" she asked sarcastically.

"What?" I looked up to see them all staring at me. "No…"

"Then what's up, what's on your mind?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about today's test." Easy save, thank god.

"It was a real bitch wasn't it!" Gina exclaimed, and they all took off on an evil diatribe against our history teacher. Meanwhile, I finished the burger and the fries and a few of Carla's chicken wings…

Later I was sure we'd all become stuck in some sort of time warp; the clock on the wall refused to hit three thirty. I was lucky last period was math, where we were pretty much left to our own devices for the hour and a half block. I did my best to bury my nose in my book, but was forced into another fit of scratching at my back. Mia, the only other girl in the class, chided me for moving. I was busting up our routine – I sat there reading and she used me as a model for drawing practice. I apologized and stared intently at the page, willing myself to concentrate. I was pretty sure I knew why my back hurt, right between the shoulder blades where I couldn't reach it. I needed to get out of here…

When three thirty finally hit I flung myself out of the desk and practically sprinted out of the room.

Behind me I heard Mia, "Don't say bye or anything…" But I was already halfway down the crowded hallway – I'd just have to apologize the next time I saw her.

I beat my sister to the car, something that never happens. I was going to have to slow down – Jack wasn't coming until five. At this rate I was going to lose it before he ever got here. Brianna finally came strolling up to the car; she looked at me with genuine surprise. "How did you get here so fast?"

I played it off, "I was just in a hurry, that's all. Come on, let's go."

Driving home she looked at me strangely again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Brie, never better."

"Ok…" Her tone of voice said she didn't believe me for a second.

I held my lead foot at bay, trying desperately to appear normal. Still, I couldn't get home fast enough.

Brie threw her bag down as we entered the house, then flopped over on the couch and turned on the TV. I ran straight upstairs for a second shower. This time I was going to be in real clothes, everything had to be perfect. The sensation between my shoulder blades was changing from a minor annoyance to little waves of real pain. It made me nervous, but I knew Jack would be here soon – he would know what to do. My mother knocked on the door as I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped my robe around me and opened the door.

"What's up?" she asked, trying to be mother-friendly.

"I'm going out with friends; they're picking me up at five." I answered, half-apologetically seeing as it was a school night.

"Well, be back by eleven, and don't make this a habit, ok?"

I blanched a little; did I just hear that? I nodded, beaming, and she left me to continue getting dressed. I think the word 'friends' made her so happy she would have let me do anything (not that I'd ever let on that I knew). I dried my hair and put on my favorite ensemble: black t-shirt, jeans, and my black paisley Circas. No makeup, just a little eyeliner, and I was set.

And I had forty-five more minutes. Dammit. Well at least this would give me a chance to calm down so I didn't act the complete fool in front of Jack. I went to the mirror and pulled up the back of my shirt, trying to see the spot that was starting to throb a little, but no luck.

I heard the car pull up in front of the house before I saw it. I sprinted down the stairs and out the door, shouting a quick, "Bye!" I intercepted Jack on the front stoop, almost ran into him actually.

"Whoa! In a hurry?" he laughed.

"Sort of," I said, looking furtively over my shoulder, "No offense, but if my mom sees you she'll never let me out of the house again."

"Ahh, got it." He said with mock-seriousness, "Let's go."

"So, where are we going anyway?" I asked as we settled into the car.

"Surprise."

"Oh come on…"

"Nope," he smiled impishly, "Surprise."

We drove into downtown, towards a section I recognized – Music Row. My excitement grew unbearable as we headed all the way down to the last (and largest) venue. We pulled into the parking lot behind a huge touring bus. I was going to burst.

"That's not…"

"Yup."

"Holy shit." I whispered.

There was a group of people milling around outside in front of the stage entrance. My stomach did a nosedive out of a moving plane as I stepped out of the car. Star struck doesn't even begin to describe the feeling. All I could do was stand and stare. The next thing I knew, Jack had grabbed my hand and was dragging me towards the crowd.

"It's alright," he whispered in my ear, "They're just like you."

I swallowed hard and lifted my head a little higher. He was right; I was just like them now.

We took a slight detour to the left, where his bandmates were standing. One by one, I was introduced to Abel, Mark, and Cole. They smiled indulgently, looking from me to Jack. Separating ourselves a little from the rest of the people shuffling over the dirt, they started asking me questions: how do you like being a vampire; what was your first day like; have your wings sprouted yet?

That last one caught me off guard. "Should they have?" I asked.

They all exchanged pensive looks. "You mean they haven't yet?" Mark inquired.

"No…" I said, starting to feel a little ashamed, "But my back's been bothering me all day."

As I said this a jolt of pain ran down my spine, causing me to wince visibly. The guys kept their cool, asking me if I was alright; but I saw Mark shoot a nervous glance at Jack.

I straightened up despite the pain and tried to play it off as well. "I'm fine, really," I insisted.

The pain came again; sharper this time, and focused right between my shoulder blades. There was a throbbing under that patch of skin. I almost doubled over.

"And that is not fine." Mark said with authority, "We have to get her out of here."

I stifled a scream as another wave stabbed through the already extremely sore area. Jack and Mark took an arm each and started to lead me towards the bus. By the time we got there the pain was so intense they were practically dragging me. Jack picked me up and climbed the stairs, putting me down again in the little hallspace between their bunks. I held on to the bar of the top bunk as involuntary tears began to stream down my face.

"Judy," Jack said calmly, "If you want to keep that shirt we're going to have to get it off right now."

I looked at him like he was nuts, but his face was all seriousness. I let him pull it over my head, crying out louder this time as the movement stretched my back muscles. Now I was left in my black bra and jeans, screaming like a baby. Just how I'd envisioned the evening.

I dropped to my knees. It was like my back was giving birth. I could feel the wings, my wings, pushing against the inside of my skin. The pain was unbearable.

Far away I heard Mark tell Jack that he had to "block the place off", whatever that meant. As another wrenching pang made it's way through my body I leaned forward on my hands and placed my head on the ground. Jack kneeled down in front of me and took my head in his hands.

"You can do this…" he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, still crying, it hurt too much. He pulled my chin upwards to face him. Despite the tears that clouded my eyes I caught his look of complete shock; still there was no time to be worrying about looks when my back was ripping itself apart. I forced my head back down again as I felt my skin begin to tear. Horrified, I screamed myself hoarse, the sound muffled by Jack's leg and the floor.

Finally, there was a great release. My wings sprang from their prison and it was over. At least that's what I thought in that single moment. Instantly I felt something warm pouring from the wound – blood. I was so tired I couldn't think straight. I just let Jack cradle my head in his hands as more tears fell. I could barely even breathe for my exhaustion.

Somehow Jack and Mark lifted me up on one of the lower bunks, my open wings almost grazing the top. I was starting to black out, but I could hear snippets of the argument going on above me.

_I told you she's not the one!_

_She is!_

_You saw that – almost tore her in two, look at them!_

_You don't know…her eyes…_

_You're letting your feelings cloud your judgment…_

The voices died down and once again, I fell into unconsciousness.


	7. How Long?

Chapter 6: How Long?

My right hand rested against something cool and soft. I opened my eyes slowly; my whole body ached with pain and exhaustion. A head of pitch-black hair lay against the edge of the bed, a white hand held mine unnaturally tightly for sleep. I gave it a little squeeze to try to wake Jack up. He was awake in an instant and looking down on me with worry in his eyes.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed, then seemed to regret for the excitement that betrayed his previous worry.

"Yes," I choked out. I was so thirsty. I tried to move but the pain that shot through my back stopped me in my tracks. I let my head fall back to the pillow, new tears falling despite my dehydration. This thirst pervaded my whole body…

"Here," Jack began to open a medium-sized metal flask, "Drink this."

I was too tired to care, so I did as I was told. He held the flask to my lips and I drank. The liquid was sweet and intoxicating, metallic and warm. So this was blood to a vampire. I drank until the flask was empty, and instantly began to feel stronger.

"Good girl," Jack whispered as I finished. He replaced the cap on the flask and returned to my side.

"How do you feel?"

I paused, looking for the right words, "Like shit." That seemed to get it about right.

He laughed, "Well you must be feeling a little better for words like that!"

I laughed, but again had to stop for the pain. Jack did a better job of hiding his worried face this time – not good enough, though.

"You need more rest," he said, and I couldn't help but agree. He waved his hand over my eyes and I was gone.

When I woke the second time, I couldn't see anyone within my limited range of vision. I called out weakly, but no one was there. I decided to try moving, but very, very slowly this time. First an arm, then the other; so far so good. I switched the side my head was facing (my neck was thankful). Then the big step: I tried pushing myself up on my elbows. I stopped immediately, but it wasn't from pain. Someone had unlatched my bra – there was no way I'd be able to fix it myself in this condition. I lay back down, frustrated and still tired. Then Jack walked in accompanied by Abel.

They both smiled when they saw I was already awake. Jack kneeled beside me and stroked my cheek, "How do you feel now?"

"Much better…" I blushed, "But could you do something for me?"

"What?"

I looked over my shoulder in what I hoped would be a clear indicating gesture.

That Jack's a smart one. "Oh!" he smiled slyly, but dropped it when he saw my mood wax furious. "We had to," he said, "It was cutting into the wound; Mark couldn't heal it that way."

As interesting as that all sounded (really), I was still mortified at the thought of them undoing my bra. Not to mention Jack Storm refastening my bra at that very moment, with an audience no less.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"I think so…" My shame was keeping me from moving an inch.

Jack noticed and asked Abel to grab a towel from the back of the bus. He gave me a friendly smile and came back with a large red towel for me to drape around my (half) naked top. Jack helped me stand carefully; I wobbled a couple times with the new weight protruding from my back, but soon found my equilibrium. Jack asked me to turn around so he could inspect my wings. That made me realize that _I_ hadn't even looked at them carefully yet, and they were mine!

As Jack examined my healing back, I looked over my shoulder to see the most awesome sight I'd ever seen in my short life. Beautiful white wings, free of any blemish; the feathers were soft and silky, but sturdy.

Abel commented as I felt my new appendages, "Incredible, aren't they?"

I nodded excitedly, but could only whisper, "Yes"; I was so enthralled.

Jack's evaluation concluded, with good results, he asked me if I thought I could move them. We switched places so I could stand facing the bunk, allowing my wings to stretch their full span. To be honest, I wasn't even sure what muscle to move – just like with my fangs. But I remembered what Jack had said before. I relaxed and let my body feel them hanging from between my shoulder blades. Once I felt like I recognized the muscles I raised them smoothly, but very slowly; they were still sore. The tips hit the ceiling of the bus and I figured that would be a good place to stop.

Jack and Abel beamed at me like proud fathers. I had to smile back – this was just too much. Abel said he would run and get the others while Jack handed me another flask. "You'll feel even better after you drink this."

I didn't doubt him. I drank hungrily as he watched me, wearing that impish smile. I finished and stuck my tongue out at him. Before he could say anything, all three of his bandmates crashed onto the bus. They looked at me in awe, Mark especially. He examined my back like Jack had, only when he placed his hand on the wound it felt cool; he was affecting it somehow. Between the blood and his apparent healing powers, I felt infinitely better. He asked me if I could draw my wings back in. I didn't want to, afraid of the pain, but he assured me it would be fine – I had to start sometime.

I played the little ritual again. Pretending my wings were my fangs I relaxed and pulled the muscles in. My wings folded in some preconceived fashion and fit back comfortably in the place they had sprung from. Receiving applause all around, I just laughed quietly and turned a brighter red.

Jack found my t-shirt and helped me gingerly put it back on. Now that I knew what would have happened if I hadn't taken it off, I was glad for his foresight. Mark told me it would be a few more days until the wound was fully healed. Blood would help, but he would need to see me again soon (asserting his healer status). He also said I should take them out to stretch at night when no one would see me, but under no circumstances was I to attempt flying yet. That comment was received with grunts of approval on all of their parts and a humph of disappointment on mine.

It finally occurred to me to ask what time it was; I was sure I'd been out all night.

"Actually…it's Thursday." Jack said, eyes downcast, waiting for my reaction.

"It's _what_?" I demanded, "My mother is going to disown me! How could it already be Thursday? Do you mean to tell me I've been unconscious for almost three days?"

"You were injured," Jack said calmly.

"We couldn't just let you go back like that, now could we?" Mark added.

"Besides, you were bleeding everywhere, on _my_ bed." Cole said with a few inflammatory pokes at his own chest.

They all gave him a dirty look, and I laughed.


	8. Memories

Chapter 7: Memories

My laughter, however, was short lived. My parents really were going to hang me out to dry. I wouldn't be allowed out of the house until college! I sat in the passenger seat of Jack's car, leaning forward so as not to put any pressure on my back, fuming. I wasn't angry with Jack or Mark, or anyone else for that matter, just myself - for being _weak_.

Jack pulled me out of my disturbing reverie. "You don't have to worry," he said.

I scoffed aloud, "Right – I disappear for three days and there won't be any repercussions whatsoever."

He smiled, "Check your phone."

That hadn't even occurred to me in all my frantic worrying. I picked it up and checked for messages, but there wasn't even a single call. I looked at Jack for an explanation. He was still smiling with that look in his eyes that said 'I know something you don't know'.

"Alright," I managed in my best no-nonsense tone, "Out with it."

"Your parents don't know that you were gone; in fact nobody does."

"And just how is that even possible?"

He waved a hand in front of my face, "Magic fingers…"

"You mean to tell me you, what, erased their memories?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" I gave him an accusatory glance.

"It was more like…a rearranging."

I put my head in my hands and in a muffled tone asked, "What did you do?"

"Nothing bad!" he answered, somewhat offended. "I just fixed it so that you've been home this entire time feeling sick. You finally began to feel better today, so your mother allowed you to spend some time with your friends."

"So everything's fixed, even school?"

"Even school." He said matter-of-factly.

"Ok then." Things were looking up.

Still, honestly, who wouldn't be surprised at that one? And either way I wasn't entirely home free because I was going to have to finish all of the assignments I'd missed, god dammit.

Jack dropped me off and I practically fled after a few moments of extreme awkwardness between us. He said he would come see me soon, and to remember to do as Mark had said. Then he leaned forward a bit as though he were going to kiss me. That part seemed normal enough… But before he leaned too far he seemed to decide against it. He turned back to face the wheel and said goodbye without looking at me. I said my own quiet goodbye, horribly confused, and stepped out of the car. He took off down the road like lightning. I went and sat on my front stoop to ponder what had just happened.

He'd kissed me multiple times at this point. Alright, only once on the mouth, but what had stopped him this time?

Then the vague memory of his argument with Mark resurfaced. What did he mean I wasn't "the one"? Hadn't Jack said that they had picked me because I possessed all the qualities of a 'true vigilante'? I'd let myself become overly excited at the thought of Jack Storm _liking_ me, I know. But if he was really letting his feelings cloud his judgment, then where did that leave me? I didn't know. It seemed that I didn't know anything anymore. Here I was, a willing accomplice in becoming practically a completely different species, and I didn't know a damn thing about what was happening to me. Feeling a little let down I walked into my house. My parents greeted me normally; my mother felt my forehead and declared I was officially better. I smiled weakly and went to my room.


	9. Out To Lunch

Chapter 8: Out to Lunch

Things essentially returned to the way they'd been, with a few marked differences. Mark visited every once and a while to check the jagged gash running down the middle of my back; but soon, with a little blood and more of his healing sessions, it returned to being as normal as was possible.

Jack's demeanor remained entirely professional as we began my flying lessons. My first few tries were disastrous; I'd make it a few yards and fall out of the sky like a rock. Jack would scoop me up out of the air like it was nothing and set me back down on the ground laughing. Those were the only times I felt like he was genuinely smiling; otherwise he was distant, almost cold. I felt like I was missing out a little. I was learning to fly! I should have been ecstatic…but the wall that was forming between Jack and me lent itself to a pain in my chest that I'd never felt before.

Things weren't meant to stay static, however. Sitting in my English Lit class, staring lazily at my book as Ms. Toll droned on and on, I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye coming from the window. I looked, and let my jaw drop for real this time. Cale Strout, bassist and singer for Compartment, was waving at me furiously with a ridiculous sort of grin on his face.

I didn't know what to do. I waved back and motioned for him to go away as nicely as I could manage. He waved harder and pointed toward the door. There was an exit to outside right next to the classroom; I made the rather obvious assumption that he wanted to talk to me. But how was I going to get out? I couldn't ask for a bathroom pass in the middle of a lecture…I don't _do_ things like that; I'm too much of a goody two-shoes. Still, Cale stood halfway in the window waving at me.

I put my head in my hands for a moment to think, but was interrupted by the person sitting in front of me. Nina, the absolute last person I wanted to have to talk to. We weren't enemies, but I would hardly call us friends; I simply got the distinct feeling that she was mocking me every time we spoke, and seeing as I wasn't the most popular person around I took that feeling pretty seriously. We'd seen each other at concerts before and things like that; she wore this cloak of superiority around her at all times that I just couldn't stand (and partly envied…).

She turned around and looked at me with that awful smirk of hers, "Isn't that Cale Strout?"

I just nodded.

"Who's he waving at?"

I smiled, realizing the sheer brilliance of the situation. "Me."

She looked at me skeptically as I raised my hand and requested washroom leave. I smiled back at her as I left the room, then ran up the stairs to the door outside where Cale now stood waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, half-whispering conspiratorially, but smiling all the same.

"Jack asked me to come."

"Oh." I said, crestfallen. It must have shown on my face.

"He had some business, so he asked me to take you to lunch." Cale said quickly, trying (I thought) to cheer me up.

I couldn't help the strange look that slipped onto my face. I asked him what for. He laughed and told me not to worry about it; 'just run with it', he said. We made plans to meet after my class finished and I returned to my seat, beaming.

Nina looked at me, astonished, and then turned bright red when Cale appeared in the window again to wave goodbye.

I just smiled and gave a tiny wave of my own.

When the bell rang it took all my willpower to remain nonchalant as I gathered my things and left the room. Nina glared daggers at me, but I just ignored her. Cale was waiting for me outside the main entrance. We drove off among the stares of many a student – a feeling both exciting and disconcerting.

After getting settled at a restaurant close by, yet another awkward silence began. We'd already covered all the introductory questions so now we sat across from each other just staring. I had more questions. I just wasn't sure where to begin.

"So…why did Jack ask you to take me to lunch?"

Cale looked like he had an answer; he just didn't want to give it.

I gave him a look and sighed, "Should I just ask Jack?"

Instantly relieved he said, "Yah, that's probably for the best."

"Got it."

More silence followed.

"The thing about Jack…" Cale began, and then stopped abruptly.

"What?" I asked in full earnest.

"Well, first of all, he's been around for a long, long time."

"I kind of figured that…"

"No…I mean, he's seen things. Too many things."

I couldn't help but get frustrated. "So what does that have to do with me?"

This time he gave me a knowing look. "Just don't let him push you away."

"Alright…"

"He's just trying to protect you." Cale's voice dropped as he finished the sentence as though he'd said too much.

"Protect me from what?"

"I…You didn't hear that from me, ok?"

"Cale, protect me from what?"

He wouldn't answer the question. "Jack will tell you, I'm sure."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Just trust me, ok? He will."


	10. Conversations and Confusion

Chapter 9: Conversations and Confusion

After my strange lunch with Cale, musicians I knew (or rather, knew of) kept popping up everywhere. I didn't have another flying lesson for a few days and not a one would answer any of my questions. They just wanted to hang out. Everyone was perfectly nice, but I always got the sense that there was more to their being there than wanting to "hang out". It was both surreal and frustrating, a strange combination.

When the day finally came, I was ready to burst with all the questions floating around in my head. Jack could see it in my face, I knew, because instead of instantly ordering me out the window as usual, he took a seat on the chest in the corner beside it. He looked at me plainly; his eyes betrayed a desire, but for what I couldn't tell. At least this time I had my questions prepared.

"Why is every musician I know suddenly appearing at my doorstep wanting to hang out?"

"They want to get to know you," Jack offered.

I smiled indulgently – he wasn't telling me the whole truth. "That's not why and you know it."

He smiled now and spoke sympathetically, "It's…It's just not something we can discuss yet."

"Yet? When can it be discussed?"

"Soon!" He said, a little exasperated, but still keeping the conversation light.

I sighed.

"Look," he said, "I'll tell you this, I just don't want you going out alone anymore, alright?"

"Why?"

"Please, Judy, just do this for me." He stood up, one hand behind his head playing with his hair.

"Ok," I said quietly. "But can I ask you one more question?"

He looked up quickly with a trace of fear, "Of course."

"On the night you made me…"

"Yes."

"When…when you kissed me. Was it part of the ceremony…or was it you?"

He looked a little taken aback. I knew it was too good to be true. But then he smiled that same smile he would give when he caught me in the air. He came and took me in his arms, holding me tight. He chuckled a little, and said into my hair, "It was _all_ me."

He tilted my chin up and kissed me again. I don't think I've ever smiled so much, so hard, in my life.

Now that Jack and I were officially an item, the smirks increased among the musicians I met. Not malicious, just amused. In time Jack began replacing them in their "shifts" as I liked to call it. Jack didn't like the word; he'd swat at me and pull me into a bear hug every time I mentioned it. I'd laugh and console him with a kiss and all would be right again.

Thursday night, yet again I was stuck with my history textbook. Too much to read and not enough time. It was almost eleven when multiple knocks came at my window. Wondering what in the bloody hell could be going on, I went and opened it up. Jack and all his bandmates piled into the room, rowdy as ever. Jack had revealed his ability to effectively knock people out with touching them (and without doing them harm, mind you) earlier, so I wasn't worried about waking anyone.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, a little annoyed at the stress and intrusion.

"Come on," said Cole, flopping down on my bed, "We're going to a party!"

"No…no, I have to do history – you guys are going to a party."

"Nope," said Jack, snaking his arm around my waist, "You're coming if I have to drag you there!"

"You just might…" I said under my breath.

"Heard that."

"I know."

Meanwhile, Abel and the now standing Cole were rifling through my drawers looking for clothes. I would have protested, but Jack wasn't letting me go anywhere.

"Come on, guys, really! I have work to do!"

"Do it later, don't worry about it!" Mark said from the corner.

"Yah," Cole laughed, "Jack'll make your teachers forget!"

"That's not the point!"

They all gave me a look.

"Ugh, fine! Jack, let me go." He loosened his grip and I pulled my jeans and a t-shirt out of Cole and Abel's hands. Still scowling, I stomped over to the bathroom and closed the door.

Just as I closed it I heard, "Don't think you can hide in there!"

I came out dressed, hands on my hips, and said, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Don't sound so excited…" Cole mocked; I smacked him on the shoulder.


	11. The Party

Chapter 10: The Party

We took off; Jack insisted on carrying me, as my lessons weren't quite complete. I argued that I could do it, but I think he liked being able to take me over like that, so I let him. We dropped down in front of what looked like an old abandoned warehouse on the far side of town.

"So," I said, feeling a little scared, "Where's the party?"

Jack held my hand as the rest of the band made their way around the warehouse, smiling back at us with secretive amusement.

"Where are they going?" I asked, now thoroughly confused.

"We're going in a different entrance."

That was an understatement; I realized soon enough that we were going in a stage entrance. Everything was dark, but I could see and hear a curtain rustling in the distance. We were met by what I assumed Jack had meant when he used the word "Elder". It was John Mason of The Time.

I shook his hand limply, staring a little too hard. He welcomed me to the Musician's Council and told me how I was to be presented to all the members. Then the kicker – I was going to have to sing. Now don't get me wrong, I love to sing. Just not in front of people.

In a flash of time and movement I was set in front of the softly waving curtain. John slipped easily through the folds to address the other members, his voice boomed over what sounded like a very, very large group of people.

Jack had squeezed my hand one last time before disappearing into the darkness behind me. "But what song…" I shouted towards him.

"Don't worry," he smiled, "You know it well."

Heh, I blanched. I was practically shaking with stage fright. I stepped back for an instant as the curtain began to rise. The whole of the Musician's Council stood before me, staring up at me as though I were some sort of circus freak. From the other end of the stage John called for me to step forward. Then he called Jack, my sire, to stand off to my side. There was wild applause and a chant began with a slow, pulsating rhythm. I couldn't decipher the words at first, but soon they became clear…_Through our bleeding, we are one_…_Through our bleeding, we are one_.

The chanting grew to a deafening volume. The people before me were no longer people – they were the monsters of that first evening with Jack. John, bathing in the noise like a crazed preacher, called for me to show my true form. A spotlight fell on me and the chanting grew quiet as I tilted my head back and held my hands away from my sides, letting my wings and fangs emerge in tandem. The crowd hushed and monsters stared back at me, whispering to each other. Had I done something wrong?

John regained control of the group and I heard music begin to play. I looked to Jack and he nodded encouragingly. I listened harder, willing myself to remember the words that were lodged somewhere in my brain…I knew they were there!

A new chant began, different this time. The monsters stopped and waited expectantly for a solo from me: _Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all. Radiate, recognize one silent call, as we all form one dark flame_. The chant began again in a dizzying crescendo. I was swept up in the music and the momentum, the fervor of the monsters' screams. And then as quickly as it had started, it was over. I returned to my human form as John gave me a nod of approval and Jack took my hand, leading me off the stage and into the crowd.

He then proceeded to leave me to fend for myself as someone pulled him aside and whispered in his ear.

Had to go talk to someone, he said.

Great.

I shuffled around a bit, probably looking as uncomfortable as all bloody hell. But hey, I was just introduced, wasn't I? And what about that gasp reflex I'd gotten after showing my true form?

I went up to the nearest group and introduced myself. They welcomed me warmly and I breathed a sigh of relief. We began to talk and I noticed the group begin to grow.

"Judy, right?" said the man to my left.

"Ha!" laughed another man, beer in hand, across the group. "Judy is a punk!"

"Ha!" I laughed back at him and rolled my eyes, "Never heard that one before!"

His buddies jostled him around, but I think he was too drunk to notice they were making fun of him.

Then someone asked about my eyes.

"What about my eyes?" I asked.

"You don't know? They changed color!" said another.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes, they turned black when you changed," said the same man to my left.

"What!?"

"You didn't know?" asked a girl standing off to the right.

"No…no I did not," I said point-blank.

"Show us!" someone I couldn't see shouted. The circle of people added their support.

"Alright…" I relaxed and let my fangs grow out.

Nothing happened.

I got the same mass look as before – complete surprise.

"I could have sworn…" said one person.

"No, no, they did change color – we all saw it!" said another.

I just stood there, helplessly.

"Try harder," a girl in front of me said.

"Alright…" I looked at the continuously growing crowd and a knot began to form in my stomach. I closed my eyes and focused on the knot as I let my fangs grow out again. There was a tiny feeling, one I can't even begin to describe; I chalked it up to the fear I was feeling, though later I would learn to understand it.

I opened my eyes, expecting nothing.

The whole crowd gasped in tandem.

Everyone pushed and shoved for a better look. When they were finally satisfied, the girl passed me a hand mirror. I looked, and sure enough, my pupils had expanded – both of my eyes were pitch black. I was so shocked I almost dropped the mirror. I retracted my fangs immediately, not just a little freaked out.

Just then an arm wrapped itself around my waist and Jack was standing behind me.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, just finding out I have freak eyes, that's all."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That my eyes turn black?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." I could see in his eyes he was hiding something.

"Right." I said, feeling tired. "Will you take me home now?"

"Sure." Jack looked a little confused, but he took my hand and we flew back to my house.


	12. Real Danger

Chapter 11: Real Danger

After the pomp and circumstance (not to mention surprise) of the party, things returned to the way they'd been. I went to school, worked hard at my flying lessons, and was followed around by countless musicians still wanting to 'hang out'. By now I was absolutely sure that line was just a cover, but every time I broached the topic with Jack he brushed it off evasively.

Feeling starved for some normalcy, I invited Gina to the movies one night. It was nice, just her and me, forgetting the rest of the world in our simple talk of school and boys. At this point she knew I had a boyfriend and that was about it. I was afraid of the torrent of questions that would follow the revealing of any more information.

After the movie we walked slowly down the dark street, arm in arm, dissecting its finer points in very colorful language. We hated it.

The night was cool and clear as we moved down the pavement towards the parking lot. Then suddenly, something was wrong. Very wrong. An alarm went off in my head that screamed to leave that place immediately. I looked around without moving my head too much, using my vampiric senses to eke out the problem.

There were three men following us.

They weren't too far behind, either. My mind scrambled for a plan. I knew I had the powers to fight, but I'd never fought before! Besides, I had to get Gina out of there…

I whispered in her ear in the most serious tone I could muster, "Gina, this is going to sound crazy, but you have to trust me. There are three men following us – no, don't look! When I say run, we run ok?"

Gina nodded her understanding, looking very frightened. Putting on a brave face, I waited a few more seconds, then whispered, "Run."

As we took off I looked behind me to see the three men following us still. Fishing my keys out of my purse as I ran, I saw Gina look behind us and turn ghost white. We made it to the car, but the men caught us before we could get in. One leered down over me while the other two grabbed Gina. They wore black ski masks, but even still, I could tell they weren't human.

Still holding my keys in my hands I screamed, "Stop! She's not the one you're looking for - let her go!"

Everything moved slowly, as through water. The men laughed. The one closest to me edged in, pinning me to the car with his hands on either side of my body. "So you're the one, huh?" He balked, "Prove it."

"Gladly," I said with newfound courage. I shoved him with all my might and he stumbled backwards, surprised. I unsheathed my fangs and knew my black eyes were shining in the moonlight.

Everyone around me gasped, Gina the loudest. "Let her go," I said again in a more commanding tone, emphasizing each word. Once her arms were free I told her to get in the car and lock the door. She did so without protesting. Now it was just me and the men in the ski masks.

I could feel them smirking maliciously as they rounded about me. I was losing my resolve; how was I going to handle three masked men? They must have felt my fear returning because they all began to laugh again. Harsh and terrifying laughter. Recklessly, I took a swing at the man closest to me. He grabbed my wrist easily and pulled me towards him. I figured it was the end but a flash of movement left me sprawled on the concrete.

It was Jack. He shouted at me to get in the car and lock the door as he took off after the would-be, well, whatever they were. I immediately did as I was told. Poor Gina was still colorless, staring at me and out the window – unsure of what to fear the most, I'm sure. I did my best to console her, but made little progress until I realized I was still baring fangs. I returned to the form she was used to and that seemed to calm her down a little. Unfortunately calm was not meant for poor Gina. Jack started pounding on the rear window.

I let him in and the fight began.

"Go on, they'll be back…What in the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about, I didn't do anything!" I started the car and took off down the street.

"What did I tell you about going out alone?"

"I wasn't alone, Jack."

"You _know_ what I mean, Judy."

"No, to be quite honest, I don't."

Jack was fuming in the backseat. Gina was crouched forward, trying to stay as far away from him as possible. I looked in the rear view mirror and could see why; he was the picture of fury, mouth open and fangs slicing the air.

"Jack, put your fangs away."

He looked at Gina and softened a bit, then did as I asked. He kept his mouth closed; from that moment on the ride back to my house was completely silent. When we arrived Gina was out of the car like a shot and heading back to her own.

"Gina, wait!" I ran after her.

She turned, but wouldn't let me touch her. "Judy…what was that?"

"I…" I could feel Jack's presence behind me. I sighed, "Don't worry about it."

Gina got in her car and drove away. "She's not going to remember, is she?" I said more than asked.

"Nope," said Jack. "It's better that way," he assured me.

"We need to talk." I said.

"That we do."

I went in through the garage and said good night to my parents; Jack was waiting for me when I got to my room. I closed the door quietly and we just stood there for a moment; whether it was out of anger or relief I couldn't tell.

Jack started. "I asked you to do something, why didn't you listen to me?"

"I thought I was listening to you, how was I to know something like that would happen?"

"You knew what I meant."

"No, no Jack, I didn't. You never made it clear that I was in danger."

"It should have been obvious."

"To who?" I shouted, "I'm not clairvoyant, Jack, didn't get that power. All this time you still haven't given me a reason why I should be in danger. You need to tell me these things."

I was so angry, angry at him for being angry at me, angry for being weak again. Jack took me in his arms, all his anger forgotten. "I know," he said calmly, "I'm sorry…I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm a big girl, Jack, I can handle it."

"I know," he said with a suggestive smile, tugging at my chin so he could kiss me.

"Are we good for this evening, then?"

"No! You still haven't told me anything!"

"Alright, I'll give you one question."

"Bullshit." I jabbed him in the ribs, "Who are you to say how many questions I get?"

"I'm the one with the answers," he smirked.

"Fine," I said, ready to pull out the big guns, "What did Mark mean when he said that I'm not 'the one'?"

Taken aback by the question, Jack looked at me bewildered, "When did you hear that?"

"It doesn't matter, what did he mean?"

"I…well…"

"Does it have anything to do with my eyes?"

"It might…it, well, Judy I can't answer that question, I don't have the right to."

"Come again?"

"It's not for me to tell. Yes, you alone have eyes that change color when you enter your true form, but that could mean anything." Jack's look said that he was done with that question.

"Fine, then tell me what's putting me in danger."

Jack sighed, "As in all things there is a dark to a light. We aren't the only ones out there. There are others who seek to do harm where we would do good; they are a danger to all of us."

"Then why am I being followed around?"

"Because you're new…" Jack faltered for a second. Was he looking for the right words or bending the truth? "I suppose we'll have to start training you to fight."


	13. A Bad Night

Chapter 12: A Bad Night

Training would have to wait, because Jack was called away to someplace he refused to intone. All I was allowed to know was he would be gone for a week. And some people complain about their partners keeping secrets from them…

It didn't matter anyway – the lack of training, I mean. I was so swamped with homework I would be shut up in my room the whole week. On Thursday afternoon I returned home with a stack of books and a short temper. Therefore I was a little less than enthused when Cale came knocking on my door.

"C'mon, we're going to a concert."

"No, you're going to a concert; I'm doing homework."

He laughed, but stopped quickly when he saw the look on my face.

"Look, Jack asked me to watch out for you, you need to come tonight."

"Don't go playing that card…"

"I'm not playing at anything, I'm being entirely serious. If you stay here, you're not only putting yourself in danger you know."

That set me back a bit. "That's not funny, Cale; why would anyone go after my family?"

"To get to you."

I sighed heavily. "Fine, but I'm bringing my books with me and there damn well better be a room backstage for the band."

"Of course," he smiled.

A half hour later I was set up on a low dirty (very dirty) table and an old dilapidated couch in the back of Lenny's. Cale sat in the corner with one of my books.

"And how is this going to help?" I asked.

"Why are you constantly asking questions?"

"Because no one will give me answers!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Just trust me, it's better to be in close proximity – there are more people who can protect you here."

"Ugh…alright."

I did my best to get back to work, but the lighting in the room was poor and I could feel the floor shaking from the speakers onstage. There were two windows close to the ceiling behind me, but it was dark now so they offered zero help. Hunched over my history book, writing furiously on my notepaper, I heard Cale say he was stepping out to use the washroom. I didn't even look up, just mumbled 'ok'.

The door closed and my focus was back on my book. I must have been focusing too hard, because I didn't hear the window latch opening until it was too late. I turned around and three masked men were on me like a flash. I screamed, but it went unheard over the loud music and the crowd. One of the men clamped his hand over my mouth roughly while another held me down on the couch. The third pulled out a syringe.

I screamed myself hoarse, eyes popping. I let my fangs out to bite into the first man's hand, but he just held me tighter. The second man grabbed my arm in a vice grip and pulled it out straight. Tears were falling involuntarily now. I couldn't think for the needle that was now angled precariously over the inside of my elbow.

The third man tapped my arm like a nurse in a clinic and laughed as I screamed again. Then he stabbed, pushing down the plunger without mercy. This time the scream was in agony. But soon it didn't matter, because the room was spinning, growing darker. The last I saw were three black-masked faces hovering over me before I lost consciousness.


	14. The Beast

Chapter 13: The Beast

I awoke to fading rays of sunlight coming through a large window to my left. I groaned and sat up slowly; my head was still spinning. Shielding my eyes from the soft yellows and pinks I didn't see the person standing at the end of the bed I lay in.

"Ahh, so you're finally awake," a voice said; it was eerily familiar.

I looked and tried to make out his frame from the shadows that clouded my vision. As it cleared, I gasped…I'd been kidnapped by…a pop star?

"You're…you're…" I stammered.

"Yes, yes, David Dunne – the David Dunne." He said nonchalantly, examining his fingernails.

"Why…"

He cut me off as though I hadn't even spoken. "But what's truly important is who _you_ are, Judy."

I shifted and put my feet on the floor, still a little unsteady. "And just who am I?"

"Someone very special."

Who _was_ this guy? "If you're trying to flatter me, it's not going to work."

"You're right," he said, looking up. "You're much too smart for all that blathering bullshit." His eyes were serious, but not like Jack's.

"What do you want?" I asked, frustrated and holding my throbbing head.

"I have a proposition for you," his eyes flashed. "I apologize for the methods, but it was the only way I could get you away from…them" There was disgust in his tone.

"And just who would 'them' be?" My frustration turned to anger.

His demeanor changed immediately. "Never mind that. I brought you here because I wanted to talk." He moved toward the bed to sit down. I stood up. He smiled indulgently and stayed sitting. "You," he said, "possess a great power." His eyes were bright blue, but they held a darkness in them I hoped I would never see.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?"

This game was getting ridiculous. "No, I honestly don't. Enlighten me."

"No need to get snippy," he laughed. "You, little one, have a power greater than all of your peers. One with which you could change the whole world." He stood and came closer to me. I backed into the wall. "Do you understand?" He asked, waving his hands, "If you joined me, together we could change the world."

"How…?" I didn't like where this was going.

"The humans can't handle themselves, they've proven it over and over again throughout history – but we, you and I could show them the way. Together we could rule over them the way our kind was meant to."

I looked at him with disgust. "You mean you want to take over the world?"

"To be quite frank, yes. But just think about it – all the good you could do, all the wars, the killing, the pain, could end at your hand."

"And you would be the benevolent dictator, I'm guessing."

"You really are a smart one, you know."

"That's why I'm going to have to decline, thank you."

He moved closer, "You've just let them cloud your mind with old ideas, I'm talking about an entirely new world."

"No," I said, cowering, back to the wall, "You're talking about a method that has never worked, no matter how good the intentions."

He sighed as he continued to move closer, pinning me to the wall. I pulled back in revulsion as he went to stroke my cheek. "You'll understand soon," he said. Then he leaned in and kissed me hard. I pushed back on his chest, but he wouldn't budge. I was so frightened; I felt my fangs extend without my calling them. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I bit down. He staggered back, infuriated. The blood in my mouth was bitter, disgusting, but I didn't have much time to think about it because he gave me a swift backhand across the face that sent me flying off to the left.

Having never been hit before, non-human beings notwithstanding, the sensation was excruciating. Sprawled across the floor, I held my burning face tenderly.

Then I remembered the window. I stole a quick look at David; he was nursing his bloody tongue. I had one chance.

I jumped up and ran towards it, pulling at the latch with everything I had, but it wouldn't budge. David grabbed me from behind and started pulling, lifting me easily away from my only chance at freedom.

I screamed and struggled, arms and legs flailing, but his grip on me was too firm. My one focus was the window; I had to get to that window! My fangs bared, my eyes black, I willed it to open as I was being dragged away.

Then something happened that stopped us both in our tracks.

The glass shattered into a million pieces.


	15. Power and Pain

Chapter 14: Power and Pain

The seconds passed as we both stood there, paralyzed by shock. I waited for Jack to come hurtling through the window to my rescue, but the space remained empty. I was still halfway in my true form. Then an epiphany occurred - could it have been me?

The surprise having worn off, David began to drag me backwards again. I screamed at him to let me go, focusing now on the side of the room the window was on. Then it happened again. A picture frame on the table next to the window exploded into fragments, knocking the frame itself to the floor.

It _was_ me!

David ignored it and continued hauling my now limp (with disbelief and awe) body. I quickly regained my composure and focused in on the window facing me now. I closed my mind in on it with intense focus and it shattered as the first had.

I couldn't believe it.

But the fact remained that I wasn't getting away, not yet anyways. I focused on every piece of glass I saw in that room and little pops could be heard as David finally forced me out into the hallway. Now there were real frames to be smashed. I let them explode out in front of us, a shower of glass falling with each step. My sandals had been lost in the fray at Lenny's so the splintered glass cut at my feet. I ignored the pain and kept destroying every piece of glass we passed. David screamed at me to stop and tightened his grip around my waist, cutting off my breath momentarily. But I would have none of it. If he thought he could do this to me, _something_ of his would suffer the consequences.

We reached a landing and he began to half carry me down the stairs, calling out to his henchmen to help him. It was then that I saw the huge bay window above the circular foyer. If I could just get up there…

I continued to thrash in David's grip, all the while waiting for the opportune moment when I might leap into the air. We reached the bottom of the stairs and David began to pass me off to one of the men. He wasn't paying attention, though, the henchman. I made like I was going to kick him in the groin (I would have if I thought I had the time), and while he was shielding himself I kicked off the ground instead. I spread my wings and shattered the window above, thinking I was home free, but a hand grabbed my foot and began to yank me back to the floor.

I'd never strained my wings like this. I looked down and it was David; his face was almost purple with rage. I kicked and fought as best I could, but soon one of the other men had my other foot and they pulled me down like I was nothing more than some simple balloon. I crashed to the hard marble floor and retracted my wings instinctively, fearing the worst. I got it. Once again I was held down by two of the (I assumed) same men while the third prepped a syringe and David looked down on me smiling evilly. I screamed and fought, but was no match for them. As darkness overtook me I began to be truly afraid.

I heard a door open off in the distance, but I couldn't see. Rough hands pulled me to my feet and began to drag me down a tiled hallway. It took a few moments for my lucidity to return. My arms and legs felt like lead, I was so tired; I let myself continue to be pulled along. I realized the darkness came from a blindfold; its roughness jarred my now aching eye.

A crash of metal on metal and another door opened. I was lifted up and placed on a table, tilted back only slightly. My head lolled as my hands and feet were placed in cuffs. Now I was beginning to truly wake up.

"Wha…What's going on?" I stammered, but got no answer.

Latex-gloved hands pushed back my hair and stuck what felt like circular stickers to my temples under the blindfold. This couldn't be good…

I felt the table shift, two hands on either side of me, and that scent – his scent. I struggled against the fetters, but they were drawn so tightly I couldn't move an inch.

He laughed. "You know, I was sort of hoping you'd want to go the hard way."

My breathing increased as he lowered himself to kiss me on the neck. I wanted to be sick, but there was nothing in my stomach. Then he lowered his hips, grinding them into mine.

"No!" I pleaded, "Please…don't do this…"

"Don't worry, love, we'll have plenty of time for that." He reached up and ripped my shirt down to just above my navel. The scream of terror was lost in my throat. This couldn't be happening! He leaned down and kissed the top of my breast making me squirm with disgust. Then he placed another sticker on my chest above the spot.

"What are you doing?" I managed to choke out.

"Only what I have to, dear. It's time you forgot those 'friends' of yours." He fondled the other and this time I cried out.

"Stop!"

"Of course, of course". He placed another sticker on my chest and stepped off the small platform at the bottom of the table. Tears were pooling behind the blindfold. I'd never felt so revolting, so revolted, in my life.

I didn't have much time to think, as the first wave of pain pulsated through my body only a minute later. I screamed in complete anguish and reverted to my true form. I couldn't think for my throbbing temples and chest. I only wished for it to end; it had to end. I wanted to die, anything to end this torture.

It did end, as quickly as it began. My head slumped to my chest as I hovered over the confines of consciousness. The door swung open loudly and a voice was calling me.

"_Judy…Judy wake up_."

The blindfold was removed and Jack was standing there, holding my face in his hands. There was anger in his eyes – more than anger, he was livid. He ran a finger over my bruised eye and I jolted involuntarily. His face grew harder. But things were getting dark now.

"_Hold on, Judy_…"

He undid the ties on my hands and feet and carried me through the door, my black eye buried in his chest.

"I'm going to give you to Abel," he said calmly in my ear.

They passed me off and I heard Abel gasp – he must have seen my eye.

"Get her out of here." Jack said.

As Abel carried me out of the room I heard a body slam against the wall.

"_I should kill you_…"


	16. Luckily Mistaken

Chapter 15: Luckily Mistaken

I woke up with the most terrible headache I'd ever experienced. Looking around the room slowly, it was simply dressed, Spartan almost. Just the bed, a night table, a dresser across from the foot of the bed. The walls were a pale white. I tried to remember what happened, but everything was a blur. All my thoughts were mixtures of darkness and little clips of action. Then I remembered – I'd been kidnapped by David Dunne.

I had to get out of here now; that was the singular thought that kept me moving. I tried to stand up, but my legs buckled under me. I crawled slowly to the door, trying to focus and not move my splitting head too much. From the floor I reached for the doorknob. It was unlocked! Luck was with me today!

Opening it carefully, I gingerly stuck my head out and looked from side to side. The hallway was empty; here was my chance! I crawled out the door and shut it behind me quietly. There was an awning that ran the length of the wall of the hallway. I gripped that little half-inch piece of wood with everything and hauled myself to my feet. My progress was terribly slow, but I made it down the first part and turned right. I had no idea where I was going; just the all-driving thought that I had to get somewhere away from here.

I was exhausted; the pain in my head was growing and I was stumbling more and more. My grip on the awning weakened and I fell. Down on my hands and knees, eyes shut tight with pain, I heard someone call my name. I freaked and sprang back into action, pulling on the awning, but the figure running towards me didn't look like David.

"Jack…" I whispered, falling back, slumped up against the wall.

He was at my side in a moment. "What are you doing?"

"I…I didn't know where I was…"

"It's alright," he said, stroking my poor head. He swooped me up into his arms and carried me back to the bedroom. "It's lucky I found you – you could have gotten lost forever in this labyrinth."

I just buried my face in his chest.

He placed me softly back down on the bed and pulled the covers up. Then he brought out a flask of blood for me to drink; he had to hold it for me, my hands shook so violently. But it made my headache go away. Jack sent me back off to sleep once I had finished, promising he wouldn't leave me again.

This time I opened my eyes with a clear head. Jack was smothered in a mass of black hair – his hand over mine, his head leaning against the edge of the bed. I reached over and kissed him on the cheek. He woke instantly and smiled at me.

"Feeling better?"

"Much."

"We had quite a scare there."

"You don't have to tell me twice…"

Jack left to fetch another flask while I propped the pillows up behind my back for a more comfortable sitting position. I practically drank the thing in one gulp, Jack grinning amusedly at me. I was so hungry I didn't care. That and it immediately made me feel stronger than before.

"How did you find me?"

"Well…Cale saw Dunne's henchman taking you out the window. He tried to stop them but they overpowered him. He's sporting a couple bruises himself," Jack stroked my healing cheek. "He feels horrible about what happened."

"But it wasn't his fault!"

"You can tell him that – the way he's been acting he must think you'll never forgive him."

"That's just silly," I said, fiddling with the white comforter, "You said he tried to help."

"Yah, well…"

Just then the rest of Awaiting Fire came piling into the room. Their enthusiasm revived my mood. They also made me remember…

"I have something to show you!" I shouted over the din.

"Well, have at it."

"Give me a second!" I looked around for something breakable, something glass. There was a tiny figurine sitting on top of the dresser. I pointed to it. "No one here is particularly attached to that little doll are they?"

"Not particularly…" Cole said sarcastically. I gave him a look.

"You know what I mean."

"Nah, it's just there, I don't really know where it came from," Abel said. There were shrugs all around.

"Alright, then here goes."

I changed to my true form and focused on the figurine. Focused hard. I felt it, pictured it explode in my mind. Then with a large pop it blew into a million pieces, leaving a little cloud of dust in its wake.

I smiled satisfactorily, and they just stared.


	17. Thunderstorms

Chapter 16: Thunderstorms

With my black eyes and newfound telekinetic powers (not to mention the kidnapping attempt), I became the talk of the Musicians' Council. People I knew personally, by face, or not at all, sent their sympathies and congratulations. But it left me wondering; why did my powers show up right at that moment? I knew I was a bit of a slow learner when it came to getting my wings… I asked Jack and he shrugged his shoulders. I learned from Mark that our kind usually found their power within a few days of being made. At least I could trust him to be straight with me. The knowledge was a little disheartening, especially when I remembered his argument with Jack.

Meanwhile, the training had begun – and though I may have been a slow learner when it came to growing things or, well, breaking things, I was hardly lacking in following direction. It felt wonderful, taking out my frustration on the punching bag or the grappling mat. I realized I had all this pent up anger from my kidnapping, from the previous kidnapping attempt, and from growing my wings – all those times I'd felt weak. I took all my fury out in the gym and quickly became a formidable presence for my short time.

I didn't have to worry about the babysitting detail anymore. Though I think it had more to do with Jack's lack of worry about David coming after me again than it did my ability to defend myself. I had my evenings back, so I wasn't complaining.

It was one of these evenings a particularly violent thunderstorm was booming and crashing outside my window. I was up late again putting the finishing touches on a paper when I heard a banging on the window. I couldn't believe it; half expecting to see a broken tree branch, I was instead met with a sopping wet Jack. I opened the window and pulled him in.

"What were you thinking flying in this? Look at you, you're soaked to the bone!"

"Who are you, my mother?" He smiled.

"No!" I swatted him, "But, ugh, look at you, you're going to make yourself sick! I'll grab a towel – you get out of those wet clothes." He scowled at me, but I was having none of it.

I returned with the towel and he'd barely taken his shoes off. I threw it at his head. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be!" He remarked, pulling me into a bear hug. I fought him, laughing, but ended up with a giant wet splotch on my t-shirt.

"Dammit, Jack!"

"Aww, come on, not afraid of a little wet?"

"Ugh…" I managed to get him to take his wet shirt off and went to hang it up in the bathroom. When I returned again he was still standing there as I'd left him. "I see we're making lots of headway here…"

I walked straight up to him and started unbuckling his belt, only realizing halfway through exactly what I was doing. I gasped and stepped back a bit, looking up at him.

"What?" He said, "You were doing fine."

I made to swat at him again, but he caught my wrist and pulled me close to him. His other arm around my waist he held me tight and kissed me. When he let me go I felt like I'd lost a limb…I needed him. With significant stares he pulled my t-shirt up over my head and undid the string to my pajama pants. Standing there in nothing but my bra and panties I watched him watch me. His hand running down my side sent a jolt of electricity through my body. Pulling me up against his chest, he began to kiss my neck and undo my bra. I could hardly breathe.

Dispatching with the rest of the remaining clothes, mine and his, he carried me to the bed. Being with him…I felt complete.

After we'd made love (twice), I turned on my side to look at him, one question on my mind.

"You knew this was going to happen tonight, didn't you?"

He just smiled impishly and pulled me closer to him.

From that night on, Jack slept in my bed every night he could.


	18. A Bump in the Road

Chapter 17: A Bump in the Road

Time passed without incident. I continued my training; my control improved such that I could now move things rather than just blow them to smithereens. Jack and I, our relationship effectively cemented, spent more and more time together. I couldn't have imagined a better life.

Unfortunately, peace like that is never meant to last.

We were summoned to a Musicians' Council meeting. Jack was pensive, but he maintained that it was all routine. We arrived at the warehouse around midnight and took our seats among the throng of people. There was no differentiation in status save for the elder's table, which sat on a low dais facing all the other tables. John sat in the center seat, whispering in the ear of the man beside him. We were late, so only seats in the back remained. Jack placed me between himself and Mark.

There was a great hush as John stood. His stature was stiff, proud, but there were lines of worry on his face. He said that an old threat had decided to rear its ugly head again and that it was imperative that the situation be handled immediately. I looked to Jack for an explanation, but he shushed me.

"We've managed to boil it down to a single fight," John said, "the winner of which will decide the terms of the peace. We've won before, but as you all know, the last effort was too close…too close. They've gotten stronger." The whispers began to rise as people reacted to his words, but he hushed them all with a wave of his hand. He turned to someone across the room and addressed her directly, "Saffron, I cannot ask you to face her again. I won't." Then he scanned over all of us, gleaning through the female members of the audience. He stopped at me more than once, but always moved on again. Finally, holding his hands out, he said, "I open the floor."

The bedlam commenced, people talking to each other, to people across the room, measured rhetoric and passionate shouting. Honestly, I had no idea what was going on. I was able to pick up that the monster or enemy or whatever to be fought was female, so it was another female who had to fight. There weren't that many of us; that I knew.

There was a lull in the din as John stood again to regain order. I went to stand, but Jack and Mark had my shoulders and pushed me down again before I could move an inch out of my chair. With a frustrated and mildly angry look at both I tried again, and though Jack grabbed my arm, I succeeded.

"I'll do it!" I shouted, putting on a brave face.

John looked over at me as though he had been waiting for my outburst. But before he could respond Jack stood up.

"She can't, she's not ready!"

I was in shock. I couldn't believe it.

"I'm completely ready, thank you, I can _do_ this!"

"No," he said, "You don't know what you're up against. I won't allow it."

Everyone was staring at us; the silence was palpable. I was tearing up with frustration and anger and embarrassment.

"You won't allow it…" I muttered quietly as I ran out of the room.

I took off straight out the door, gaining altitude as the tears began to fall. Jack shouted behind me, but I ignored him. He gained on me easily, which only added to my anger. I continued to ignore him, but he passed me and blocked my way, slowly forcing me to land.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I returned.

"I'm just trying…"

"No! No, you're not – you embarrassed me in front of the entire council!"

"You don't understand…"

"I don't care! You're just trying to hold me back! Just shut up and leave me alone!"

I took off again. This time he didn't follow.


	19. Crossing the Bridge

Chapter 18: Crossing the Bridge

The more I thought about it the angrier I became. Who did he think he was? I'd been racing through my training, I was strong, I was fast! I could do this! It was my turn to prove myself, to prove that I really belonged in the Council. But when the anger began to wane the tears returned. What it came down to was that Jack didn't believe in me. He'd said it loud and clear for the whole room to digest. That shout reverberated in my head: _she can't, she's not ready!_ My face turned a new shade of crimson, I was so ashamed. How could he?

Jack didn't come the next night, or the night after that. I decided I didn't care. He started this fiasco; he'd have to be the one to fix it. Night after night I waited for that tap on the window, but it didn't come. The silence ate away at me, but I wouldn't give in – as stupid as I knew it was, my pride wouldn't let me. I took to lying on the roof, watching the stars overhead that only I could see. That is, when the tears didn't blur my vision.

John came to see me personally. I was so shocked when I opened the door I almost fell backwards. He smiled genially and asked to come in.

We sat down and he said straight out that the Council wanted me to fight the new threat. So it was happening. Despite the fight, the words, the ugliness, I would be facing the evil. Only now I would be more alone than I had originally thought.

John explained that a little more special training would be necessary, beginning tomorrow. The fight would be in a few short weeks. Before he left he turned and said to go easy on Jack…

I could only sigh.

The new training was tough, to say the least. I returned home too exhausted to worry about fighting let alone my argument with Jack. But it was still there in the back of my mind. Would he be there when it happened?

I lay on the roof massaging my aching muscles when Mark dropped down beside me. I'd seen him coming, so I let him begin.

"Judy, you need to talk to Jack."

"You mean he needs to talk to me."

"No, I meant what I said. You have to understand…"

"That's what everyone keeps telling me and I'm _sick _of it! I'm not understanding shit. He embarrassed me in front of the whole fucking Council and _I_ have to understand? Bull shit."

"Judy, I'm not saying he was right."

That came out of left field. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you have to be bigger than this. Jack's a stubborn ass and you are too. Don't think I haven't seen you crying here on the roof."

I blanched.

"It doesn't matter," he said quickly, "what matters is that you go and talk to him before you have to fight this thing or you will both regret it. It's killing him too you know."

I shook my head in utter frustration.

"Judy, you need him and you know it."

"I know," I whispered, a tear escaping down my cheek.

"If I come get you tomorrow, will you go see him?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

The house was large, but dark. Mark pointed to a door up the stairs and I followed his directions with more than a little hesitance.

I knocked on the door and I heard Jack shout for whomever it was to go away. I considered it for a second, but Mark was still standing at the bottom of the stairs giving me a look that said "get on with it…"

I slipped through the door as quietly as I could. The room was almost completely dark save for some slivers of light shining through the blinds. Across from me was a bed, and a very disheveled Jack. He didn't see me. "Go away, Mark," he said.

"It's…It's not Mark," I answered quietly.

He shot up out of the bed and looked straight at me as though I were a ghost. He opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him.

"Wait, before you say anything, I want you to hear me out. John came to me a few days ago – the Council picked me to fight." Jack started to interrupt. "No, wait," I said. "I'm going to do it, I'm in training right now. But there's one thing that I'm not sure about. Everyone keeps telling me I don't understand. And they're right, I don't. I don't understand what I'm fighting for. But I know I have to, I know the Council needs me. And now I need you. What am I fighting for if you aren't there standing behind me?"

I started to cry and turned around, hiding my face. I had promised myself I wouldn't cry.

"Judy…Judy, look at me."

I shook my head, my hands still over my eyes, sniffling. Then I felt Jack take my arms and pull me to him, my head against his chest.

"Judy, of course I'm going to be there for you. I…I could have had a little more tact at the meeting…"

I snorted a little, laughing through my tears. Jack pulled back and looked at me smiling. "Alright, it's not that funny…Honestly, I will always be there for you, you don't have to worry about that."

"I know."

We stood there for a second taking each other in all over again. I couldn't help but break the silence.

"You look like shit."

"So do you."

"You haven't been sleeping."

"Neither have you. Come on, you're going to need some rest if you're going to do this."

"Ok."

I fell asleep in Jack's arms and, for the moment, all was well again.


	20. Light

Chapter 19: Light

The night before the battle everyone gathered at the warehouse.

I paced one of the bedrooms alone, thinking. The throng of people in the main hall was too much for me. Trying to pin down my feelings was difficult. I was afraid, but I wasn't. I was confident, but I wasn't. A tingling sensation ran up and down my spine; my jaw worked nervously though I had no desire to speak.

I barely looked up when Jack opened and shut the door. Without speaking he stopped me in my tracks with a tight embrace. We stood there for what could have been eternity locked together that way. When he finally let me go we stayed just inches apart, drinking each other in. His presence was so calming. I placed my hands on his cheeks, searching his eyes for my strength, for his love. Satisfied, I pulled him down so that our foreheads rested against each other; an act of reassurance. We lay down on the bed and in his arms he gave me sleep.

It was a long flight to the battleground. The early morning darkness was cool and clear. A brilliant full moon hovered over the mass of human birds that had taken to the sky. It calmed me, my old night friend.

We reached our destination as the sun began to rise. Beautiful green fields as far as the eye could see; hardly what I had expected for the event that was about to take place. I waited at the rear, consciously slowing my breath. Noise in the front accompanied the changing colors in the sky.

She had arrived.

My fangs unsheathed themselves involuntarily. I was ready.

The elders came to give me their blessings. Only John would look me in the eye. He nodded once and turned to follow his peers to the front line.

Jack and a few others remained behind. They produced a black hooded cloak for me to wear up to my station. Ceremony and a small amount of surprise.

Jack threw it over my shoulders and hooked it at my collarbone.

"Come back."

"I will."

He kissed me hard and pulled the hood up to shield my face. I turned and started walking, staring at the ground to make my way. The crowd parted slightly to let me pass, completely silent. But the shouts of our enemies broke the peace.

I stepped out of the crowd and strode forward on the grass. A screeching female voice called me forward.

"Come on Saffron, we've been through this before, let's have at it."

I looked up and pulled the hood back. Behind me were roars of approval, but before me were jeers.

My opponent, who I now recognized, laughed. "Who is this? You can't even send out a name to greet me? Losing our touch, John?"

I unhooked the cloak and let it fall to the ground.

"I don't need a name." I shouted to her, "Yours will do nothing for you."

She looked at me, momentarily surprised. Then she began to laugh again. "It won't will it? Prepare to die little nobody!"

What happened next I can't explain. As the last words spilled from her mouth she pulled a ball of blue light out of thin air and hurled it at me.

I caught it.

Both sides drew a resounding hush.

Holding it in both hands I felt its power and something inside me changed.

Letting the corners of my mouth rise into a conspiratorial grin, I watched her, aghast. Then I lifted the blue light up to my chin and blew it out.

The crowds behind me erupted into another deafening roar.

This only made her angry. So the battle began.

We traded blows from afar. I blocked her blue light and produced a green light of my own. I experienced the pain these golf ball size projectiles early on. It burned deep into the skin of my right bicep, leaving it black. I fared better in hand-to-hand combat, but that was short-lived.

I don't know how long we fought; I only remember the onset of exhaustion that we both began to show.

Then, as before, came something I can't begin to explain.

She hit me hard, a back hand across the face. The force of the strike threw me backwards a good ten feet. Holding my jaw I stood up slowly. We faced each other like caged dogs, circling, waiting. Finally we flew at each other, extending our wings, meeting in midair. I repaid the favor of a backhand across the face and the force of the blow pulled us apart. It gave me a chance to get a look at her wings – they were bat-like, leathery and brown.

Then she hit me with something new. The light poured from her hands in an unending stream. I managed to block it just in time, and we were locked together. Gritting my teeth to hold on, I focused all the strength not keeping me in flight into my hands.

The light slowly began to turn green.

Again the sounds around me confirmed that I wasn't the only one surprised. I focused harder, willing the light to conform to my power. It did. My own stream of green light began to dominate the beam between us. I pushed harder and harder and the stream was completely green…and then it covered her hands, her arms, her body.

Somehow the power inside of me took over. It rushed through my veins… She was engulfed in green. I was…I was too. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see…I was the power. In a final surge it flew from my chest… My head thrown back, my arms and legs useless, green light poured from me. I felt it. I felt her power draining. It drained to nothing and we both landed lightly on the ground…

I stood slowly, with effort. She lay in the grass, unmoving. Was she dead? Had I killed someone?

Calls from the elders took forever to reach my ears… I turned and everyone was calling me back. I started to walk, limbs stiff, with deliberation.

Suddenly everyone's eyes were wide. They were screaming and pointing to the other side. I turned my head and it was David – great bat wings askew, face purple with rage. He threw his own ball of light. I didn't have time to throw my own…but his wings, his wings. So many things I can't explain…

I made his wings burst into flame.

And milliseconds later I took the ball of light full on in my right shoulder, knocking me to the ground.

My consciousness was wavering. I smelled earth and scorched skin. But there was shouting… I moved my right arm and almost screamed out in agony. Still the pain brought lucidity. I pushed myself up on my left arm and managed to get on my feet very slowly. With foggy eyes I walked forward, back into the crowd that parted for me.

I probably made it a few rows in before I fainted.


	21. Explanations

Chapter 20: Explanations

I awoke in a familiar Spartan bedroom. The only difference was that this time flowers covered every available surface. Propped up against pillows, my right arm in a sling, I smiled lightly at my surroundings before noticing the distinct throbbing in my shoulder.

What had happened?

I could see green light and blue, leathery wings…my opponent lying prostrate in the grass.

What had I done?

There was David hurling his own light as his wings burst into flame…the pain in my shoulder. And the power… I'd felt her power draining. I'd leeched it off of her and into myself.

She hadn't moved.

I had taken a life.

I had taken a life. The knowledge spread throughout my being, it burned just behind my eyes. I had taken a life. John never said this was a to-the-death fight! This couldn't be! I was good – she was evil; it wasn't meant to happen this way!

Stray tears inched down my cheeks. How could I live with myself?

The door opened and a relieved Jack strode in to the side of my bed. I quickly tried to hide my tears with my left hand, but I wasn't fast enough.

"What's wrong? You won, you're safe!"

I shook my head as he took my face in his hands, wiping away the remaining wetness.

"Tell me," he insisted, stroking my cheek.

I sniffed loudly and shook my head again.

"Judy…"

I closed my eyes, "I killed her!" I half shouted.

"Killed? Wait, you think…" He laughed easily until he saw my features harden. "Judy, you didn't kill her," he said seriously.

"How do you know?" A tiny hope began to grow in my chest.

"Trust me. I don't know how you did it…"

Just then John walked through the doorway, a mixture of relief and apprehension on his face. "Jack is right, we don't know how you did it."

"How I did what?" I glanced back and forth between the two men.

"You didn't kill her Judy, not in the usual sense."

"There's something other than the usual sense?"

"We are immortal, you know this."

"Of course – but what does that have to do with what I did?"

John stopped for a second, like he was searching for the right words to explain. "You…Judy, when you overcame her…We watched as your light expanded and locked you both together. Then it was like an explosion burst from your chest and she began to fade. Her wings disintegrated and you saw her lose consciousness…"

"Enough explanation! Tell me what I did!" I cried out in desperation.

"To put it simply…you made her human again."

"What? Is that even possible?"

"It is. Only one can perform the feat, though"

The comment flew over my head. "But won't they just change her again?"

"No." He sighed again, trying to make me understand. "She's been transformed beyond their scope, even if they did try to change her she wouldn't be the same."

"But how can this be? I didn't _try_ to do anything like that, it just happened!"

"We know," John said, his face unreadable. He looked away for a second, then with a large smile said, "No need to worry about it now, you just go about getting better."

As he made his exit I turned to a sheepishly grinning Jack.

"You know something."

"Honestly, I don't. And even if I did I couldn't tell you."

I shook my head in disbelief. "We're not the CIA, and you _do_ know something."

Jack looked at me in that sidelong way that said I needed to let it go.

"Ugh…alright!" I looked down momentarily, "So. What are you telling my parents this time?"


End file.
